1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to train a language model, and a method and apparatus to recognize a language using the language model.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, approaches to designing speech and language processing have moved from system and processes based on linguistics and speech science to data-driven pattern recognition techniques. These techniques have been the focus of intense, fast-moving research and have contributed to significant advances in this field. To classify a human input pattern, active research on applications of an efficient pattern recognition method of a human to an actual computer is being conducted. One such area of research is focused on an artificial neural network that models through mathematical expressions characteristics of biological nerve cells of a human.
The artificial neural network is used to output recognition results corresponding to an input pattern of a speech in a speech recognition field. The artificial neural network generates mapping between the input pattern and an output pattern through learning and outputs a learning result indicative thereof. Based on the learning result, the artificial neural network generates an output with respect to an input pattern yet to be used for learning.